


The Problem

by multibean



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Awkwardness, Bad Situations, Gayness, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nagisa Shiota is a Good Boy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: There is an issue.





	The Problem

Karma can’t believe it. He _shouldn’t_ believe it. This just isn’t him. It isn’t something he’d do.

“Karma?” the voice says over the phone, sounding worried this time. “Please, I’m only trying to help.”

“Right,” the redhead says, frowning. “Are you sure that... it’s mine?”

“I am.” Nagisa’s voice is gentle and soothing... and it makes Karma want to punch a wall. He wants the ground to swallow him up. He wants to hibernate. He wants to _die_.

“How do you know it’s mine?”

“I went to the doctor.”

“And what did he say?!”

“ _She._ It was a lady. We did a test, and... it’s yours, Karma. It was very risky. It can harm them, you know? I took that risk... because I care about you and because I care about their future, too. I had to know to be on the safe side.”

“Why did you have to know, Nagisa?” Karma asks, a half furious, half amused look on his face. “Why on earth would it be _anybody else’s?_ ”

“Please don’t misunderstand me,” Nagisa replies, fighting the urge to just shove the phone down right now and forget all about it. “I already knew it was you, Karma, but I was scared. I was shocked when I tested it and... it came up positive. Please, I-I didn’t know what to do at the time, I was so surprised. You’re misunderstanding.”

“Fine,” Karma says, sweating all over. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m going to go through with it, of course.”

“Are you joking?!” Karma shrieks.

“What else can I do?” Nagisa almost sobs. “I’m not doing anything I’ll regret or feel bad about in the future. I’m just doing what would be best for me mentally. I have to do it.”

“You idiot!” Karma shouts. “You want to ruin your life? God, just get rid of the damn thing!”

“Stop!” Nagisa cries into the phone. “This is _my_ body! This may involve you too, but I’m not doing what you suggest!”

“Tsk,” Karma utters. “Fine, but don’t come crying to me when things go wrong.”

“You’re supposed to be supportive...”

“I am supportive. I’m just a bit upset, is all. Mostly upset about the fact that you _had to do a test_ and that you’re intent on keeping it. Who else have you been sleeping with, Nagisa?”

“ _Nobody!_ ”

But as much as he insists otherwise, Karma trusts him. He trusts Nagisa, and he loves him. He almost feels bad for asking who it belonged to when he knew full well Nagisa was an innocent and faithful young man. But that doesn’t take anything away from the fact that he’s still shocked.

“I’m having the baby, Karma. And I’m raising it.”

_Nagisa... wants to give birth._

_He wants to raise this child._

Karma doesn’t know what to do anymore.


End file.
